


Ripples

by KGoblin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Parenthood, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGoblin/pseuds/KGoblin
Summary: A single vision from the Force changes the course of the entire galaxy. Now a young Sith assassin is masterless, with a Force sensitive youngling to care for. With a little help, they could become great.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Ripples

The ship was in the air and out of atmosphere before anyone could realize that something was amiss. Maul's twin hearts pounded in his chest like drums, adrenaline still filling his veins. He'd never even considered the possibility that he could have killed Sidious and lived, and yet here he sat, completely whole. The little Togruta girl Sidious had sent him to kidnap sat beside him in the copilot seat, wrapped up in Maul's heavy cloak. The thought that he almost subjected an innocent being to the suffering and torture he had suffered at that man's hands...

The ship's computer calculated the path to Dathomir easily enough. Maul sat back from the controls, his mind still reeling from the surprisingly short duel. It had been so easy to simply flick the switch on his saber, piercing Sidious through the stomach. The old man barely managed a weak push with the Force before succumbing to the injury, and Maul immediately fled with the youngling in his arms. The girl hadn't even cried, probably in shock now that Maul had time to think about it. He turned to find her asleep in the copilot's seat, and his decision was made certain.

* * *

Savage sat at the little table in the center of his hut, idly stirring the contents of a bowl Feral had given him. The younger Zabrak had finished his food a while before, but Savage liked to savour his meals when he could, and think about his plans for the future. It was here where Savage decided most of the important things in his life, including where to build his home, and whether to allow Feral to make dinner for them. That had been a good decision indeed, Savage would say if asked. This was the state in which Savage was relaxing when the sound of a ship passing overhead filled the little hut.

Savage was out the door quickly, soon followed by Feral and joined by their neighbors, as a small ship circled around, landing in the field outside the village wall. The Opress brothers hurried with their fellow villagers to the walls, the gate quickly closing. The ship's ramp lowered, and a black robed figure made it's way down. They pulled back the hood to reveal a surprisingly familiar red and black Zabrak. The tattoos weren't like the other Nightbrothers, but they were certainly similar.

Somehow, there was another surprise in store. This outsider turned to look up the ramp of his ship, waving for someone to come down. A moment later, a tiny Togruta girl toddled down the ramp, latching onto the outsider's leg with a huge smile. The outsider scooped up this child with one arm, carrying her towards the village gate. Savage suddenly had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, one he would be glad for a long time that he trusted.

* * *

Feral smiled, feeding the little Togruta girl some stew as Savage spoke with the outsider who claimed to be their brother. Feral knew that some Nightbrothers left and never returned, but Savage hadn't yet explained to him why, or how, that sort of thing happened. The youngest Opress brother was more concerned with the orange bundle of energy and teeth that sat in front of him, who was apparently called Ahsoka. She certainly enjoyed the stew he had made, which filled him with a bit of pride, knowing he truly was a decent cook, despite his doubts.

Little Ahsoka presented quite an interesting distraction for the 15 year old Nightbrother. He had seen and cared for children before, but they had all been male, and Zabraks. Feeding a female Togruta was apparently much the same, though she was far more interested in the chunks of malkloc than the sparse and treasured bits of vegetables Feral had given her a glut of. She also understood common, though she didn't yet seem to speak the language. The few words she could enunciated all seemed related to food, including her favorite: "Meat!"

Feral decided to root through his belongings, searching for an old toy to keep the youngling occupied by something other than food. Finding an old favorite of his childhood, he smiled, bringing it to Ahsoka and presenting it. She took the little wooden sword with a happy sound, swinging it around wildly, nearly hitting Feral across the jaw. He didn't mind, simply moving the bowl away so she didn't knock it across the table with her playing. He was about to show her how to hold it correctly when the door opened, revealing a serious looking Savage.


End file.
